Mocking Time
by Silvered
Summary: [warning: story contains slash] A sunset reminds Jack of a saying he learned long ago about ships and dreams...


This short ficlet was inspired by the italicized quote I found in a book I have to read for summer reading. The book is entitled Thier Eyes Were Watching God by Zora Neale Hurston. I have another short ficlet inspired by the same quote from Will's point of view, but it's late and I'll write it tomorrow. Enjoy.  
  
Mocking Time  
  
Leaning his arms on the rail of the Black Pearl, Jack looked out over the sun setting in the distance, slowly descending to turn the ocean red with its heavenly fire. It was one of those sunsets that its true beauty could only be seen from this vantage point, a ship in the middle of the ocean with no land to mar the view. A ship heading toward the ever out of reach horizon, heading toward freedom in Jack's dark eyes. On the very edge of the horizon, almost masked by the brilliance of the sunset, was another ship, too far away to deem friend or foe.  
  
"Ships at a distance have every man's wish on board. For some they come in with the tide. For others they sail forever on the horizon, never out of sight, never landing until the Watcher turns his eyes away in resignation, his dreams mocked to death by Time."  
  
Jack whispered the saying softly under his breath. It had been taught to him ages ago, when and where lost in the rum scattered corners of his sea tossed mind. But the saying remained burned forever in the front of his consciousness. It was the creed he lived by, though others would never believe that he could live by such a poetic device.   
  
His mind lost in a race of thoughts, the sudden warmth that enveloped him made Jack aware of the strong arms encircling his waist and he couldn't stop the contented smile that spread across his features. A chin rested softly on his shoulder and in between nuzzling Jack's neck, a horse voice spoke into his ear.   
  
"What was that you just said? It was beautiful…"  
  
The pirate chuckled softly as his lover's soft whispers tickled his ear. His own arms went to his waist to hold the hands of the one snuggled so close to him, keeping him warm as the sun descended even farther past the horizon, taking all warmth with it and leaving only the coldness of night. A coldness that would chill someone to the very core of their heart, unless they had someone to help keep them warm.  
  
"It 'twas nothing, love. Only a saying ole' Jack picked up somewhere. Nothing to worry your pretty like head about."  
  
The being behind him shivered, though Jack knew not whether it was from his response or the cold. Hoping it was the cold, for he did not want to explain himself to his love at the moment, Jack turned in the embrace which held him and placed a comforting hand on Will's cheek. The sun was still barely showing over the horizon and the fiery red and orange light reflected in the blacksmith's dark eyes, which were slightly clouded in disappointment from not getting the answer his young mind had hoped. But Jack knew how to clear the disappointment from his love's features and began by planting a soft kiss on Will's waiting lips.   
  
"Being the whelp that you are, you will worm the answer out of me one day. For now, let it be one of those mysteries which keeps our relationship that tiniest bit more interesting. Savvy?"  
  
Will had closed his eyes to savor the kiss and the only response Jack received was a slow nod. Jack couldn't help but grin. His lover was easily satisfied with the smallest caresses, yet it had taken Jack what seemed like forever to get permission to give those soft affections of his love without scaring the poor boy half to death. But Jack was persistent in not letting the dream of them together be mocked by time. That ship was tightly moored to the dock and hopefully, would never have a reason to leave port and mock him by sailing into the unreachable horizon.   
  
Slowly, Jack untangled himself from Will's loving embrace and took his hand. He shivered, now being subject to the night's cold after being protected by Will's warm arms. And he intended to be back in that warm embrace shortly. Jack watched as Will dark eyes reemerged as the pirate slowly led him toward Jack's cabin.  
  
"Come, the night is cold. A warm bed, and a bottle of rum await. Would like to hear another one of my adventures tonight, boy?"  
  
The childish smile that crossed Will's face was enough to make Jack forget the cold. The boy loved to hear of Jack's adventures, especially when they were both cuddled in Jack's bed, nothing between them except the confines of their own flesh.   
  
"I'd like that very much."  
  
Before slipping into his cabin, Will in tow, Jack looked over again at the dieing sun. It had just vanished behind the horizon, taking any sight of the ship that had roused the passage in his mind with it. Again, it played itself in his mind and Jack smiled.   
  
His ship, with his dream, had come in with the tide, in the form of a young blacksmith named Turner. And it was he, Captain Jack Sparrow, who mocked Time.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Let me know. If y'all still want me, I have other Jack/Will plot bunnies just waiting to bite. 


End file.
